tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ding Dang Dogs/Like Squared
Colleen accidentally loses her dogs while taking them for a walk. Alison and Colleen crush and get heartbroken by the same guy, before he's revealed to be Gabby. Plot Ding Dang Dogs After going through a long day at school, Alison and Colleen hang out at the latter's house to take it easy and eat leftover ice cream cake. However, Colleen finds a message left by her parents which tells her that she has to walk the dogs, Lynn and Chi, since their dog walker got arrested recently. Colleen tells Alison about how every time she had to walk the dogs it always led to a horrible experience, but Alison convinces her to go through with the chore since she will be there to help her. The girls walk the dogs and things go smoothly at first, but soon the dogs get loose and the girls futile try to catch them. Colleen is devastated over losing the dogs since her parents valued both of them and fears the worst when they find out. Alison calms her down and they both decide to keep looking for them. Their search proves to be fruitless and Colleen decides to face her parents. Meanwhile, her parents hear word from Estus that he saw the dogs running rampant in the neighborhood gardens, which makes both of them realize what has happened. Colleen sneaks into the house and sees Josh waiting for her. He tries to get her to confess to losing the dogs but is unwilling to tell him. Within time, she admits what happened and her father scolds her for losing them. Colleen then tears up and tells him that the dogs never listened to her and she runs to her room. Alison calls her and tells her she's still looking for the dogs, but Colleen is not certain they could be found. Alison then brings up she has been feeling itchy, and Colleen admits she has the same feeling. She goes to the bathroom and doesn't notice any peculiar changes, so she shrugs it off and goes to bed. The next morning, Colleen wakes up to find she has become more toned, and has slight patches of body hair. She decides to hide it and goes to school. Alison tells her she's going through a similar change and they both manage to excuse themselves from class to assess their situation. More changes become apparent on the girls, but Colleen soon learns that her dogs are cursed, and that their previous owners turned into dogs themselves for losing them. The two then decide to destroy the dogs and hopefully lift their curse before the next morning. Night strikes and the girls transform into monstrous canines. They set out for the dogs and eventually find and fight them. The fight lasts for a while but finally ends after the girls trick the enemy dogs into leaping off a ledge to their deaths. The two rush home before the curse wears off and we cut to instances where previously cursed individuals are restored. Alison and Colleen return to normal after barely reaching the latter's home block and their memories of the dogs are wiped. They're left half-nude and take shelter behind a bush in front of Colleen's house since her parents are home. They decide to take shelter in Colleen's shed, where they uncover a black raven who curses both of them and turns them into ravens. This is later revealed to be a dream Alison had after eating too much ice cream cake. Alison tells Colleen about it and she reveals she has no dogs. When bringing up the curse the two had in her dream, Colleen assures her that they're merely swans, which helps ease Alison. The two transform into swans and head to Colleen's room, though this is revealed to be another dream Estus. Trivia Ding Dang Dogs * The dogs are named after deceased nu metal musicians. Lynn is named after Lynn Strait, the lead singer of Snot and Chi is named after Chi Cheng, the original bassist for Deftones. * Fans have believed that there was a continuity error in the episode where Josh (and maybe Leanne) should've been cursed since they bought the dogs. Strange claimed that the curse was directed to those who would care for the dogs directly, and Colleen was often ordered by her parents to tend to them. * The end scene is potentially an affectionate parody of Darren Aronofsky's The Black Swan. Colleen has a poster for Aronofsky's Pi in her bedroom as well.